


If I Could Fly

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is a worried mess, Alex writes Willie a song, Band as Family, Both think the other is gone, First Kiss, Grieving, Love Confessions, Performance, Post S1 finale, Reunion, Songwriting!Alex, Supportive!Julie, Willie is MIA, willex, worried!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: There was no doubt that Willie had become an intregal part of Alex's afterlife, and it was only in the weeks following the Orpheum performance where there was nothing but radioactive silence from Willie, that Alex realized just how important he was to him.It's been over a month since Alex had last seen, or heard from Willie...and to say he was worried was a vast understatement.He was completely panicked.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Alex friendship, Past Luke/Alex -mentioned (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	If I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is way longer than I anticipated but we're gonna roll with it.
> 
> ~
> 
> The song that Alex "wrote" is actually "If I could Fly" by one direction. I suggest listening to it during the performance for the best experience. Hope you all enjoy!

It's no secret that Alex doesn't handle change well. It has been that way since long before he died---becoming a ghost and being thrust into the complicated world of the afterlife had only amplified that fact---

In the weeks following the band's performance at the Orpheum---which turned out not to be their unfinished business and nearly resulted in their second deaths---a lot changes.

_ And Alex, unsurprisingly, doesn't handle it well. _

The first change occurs the night of the Orpheum performance, when instead of being destroyed by Caleb's jolts, the boys are instead able to hug Julie---which somehow lifts Caleb's stamp off of them--- 

_ After that night, things continue to get more complicated. _

The boys quickly come to the thrilling and terrifying conclusion that they can now be visible for longer periods of time, and can be visible to lifers without playing music if Julie is touching them---and that...is a _big_ change---

After the initial thrill of being hugged and touched by someone who isn't a ghost wears off, Alex finds himself in the beginnings of a downward spiral.

Normally when he would begin to spiral, he would go off in search of Willie, who had become like his rock in the few short weeks that they'd known eachother. 

Willie would listen to Alex's anxious rants without judgment...would listen to Alex's endless questions about the afterlife with patience, and offer him guidance.

And when he felt as though Alex was spiraling into dangerous territory, he would distract him with fun Hollywood excursions.

There was no doubt that Willie had become an intregal part of Alex's afterlife, and it was only in the weeks following the Orpheum performance where there was nothing but radioactive silence from Willie, that Alex realized just how important he was to him.

It's been over a month since Alex had last seen, or heard from Willie...and to say he was worried was a vast understatement.

_ He was completely panicked. _

Alex knew just how much Willie had risked by helping them secure their show at the Orpheum. He knew that Caleb would be furious if he ever found out that Willie helped the three ghosts escape.

Alex couldn't help but worry about Willie's well-being from that night. Everyday since then Alex had spent countless hours searching the streets of Hollywood, all of their hangout spots, for any sign of the skaterboy ghost...only to be disappointed everytime.

As days turned into weeks, and weeks into a month...Alex began to lose hope. His absence had left a Willie-shaped hole in his unbeating heart...one that he was sure would never be repaired.

Alex began to feel detached from his afterlife, feel heartbroken...felt everything and yet nothing all at once. Honestly...he was just numb.

He knew that his bandmates had undoubtedly noticed something being wrong---if his unusual quietness, distant behavior, and inability to focus during rehearsals was anything to go by---

If they did notice, they didn't push Alex to talk about it. They went on as usual, and apart from rehearsals, gave Alex the space they knew he needed.

Alex appreciated the space, especially today, when it was officially a month to the day since their performance at the Orpheum.

A month since Alex had seen seen or talked to Willie, and it was hitting him harder than he expected.

Alex couldn't stop replaying their last conversation in his head over-and-over. He thought that he would be crossing over that night...and that it was the last time he would ever see Willie.

He knew that he should've said more, done more, to show Willie just how much he meant to him. He wanted to tell Willie how he felt, but instead felt the words stuck in his throat. Too overcome with emotion, he instead hugged him, hoping that it would convey all of his feelings.

Looking back on it now, Alex just hoped that the hug said enough, especially if Caleb had tortured or even destroyed Willie.

Alex shakes himself out of his thoughts, forcing himself to stop his anxious pacing---which his bandmates had dubbed his runway strut--- and slumping down onto the couch of the empty studio. 

He glances around the studio, trying to think of a way to distract himself from his all-consuming thoughts.

His eyes land on his drums, and he shakes his head. As much as wailing on his drums would somewhat help relieve his anxiety, he'd promised Julie that he would never play his instrument without her there.

And apart from that, he isn't even sure that his drumming will be able to help get his mind off of Willie. 

Alex continues looking around, eyes finally landing on the piano...a notebook sitting atop of it.

He stands up from the couch, slowly making his way over towards the piano. He rounds the piano to stand behind it, furrowing his eyebrows when he gets a closer look at the notebook.

Alex immediately recognizes it as his songwriting journal from the 90's. He reaches out to run his fingers along the cover that has his initials ingraved into the leather, a million memories flooding back into his mind.

The last time that he'd seen this journal was twenty-five years ago, just a few weeks before he'd died. 

Alex's relationship with his parents---well, what was left of it following his coming out and their subsequent reaction of kicking him out---had taken a turn for the worst, and Alex found himself breaking down alone at the studio.

That was one of the few rare nights---apart from the night that Alex had been kicked out, and his breakup with Luke---where he was able to write lyrics. 

Alex thought that he'd left his journal at home when he died...convinced that his parents had destroyed it after they'd buried him.

Instead, it was sitting right in front of him. Years worth of some of the best-and-worst memories of Alex's short life.

Alex sits down on the piano bench, reaching out to grab the journal. He twists it around in his hands, chewing the inside of his cheek as he debates opening it.

After a few minutes, he finally gains the courage to open it. He notices a dog-eared page farther into the journal and raises an eyebrow, opening up to that page.

He smiles softly when he sees a handwritten note at the top of the page from Julie, eyes immediately scanning over it. 

" _Alex,_

_ I found this while rearranging the studio to make room for band rehearsals. I didn't read any of your journal entries, or lyrics, because, y'know...boundaries. (some of us know what those are *cough cough* Luke). Anyway, I thought that you would like to have this back. It seemed as important to you as my dream box is to me. I know that things are tough right now, but writing has always made me feel better...maybe it can help you, too. And if you need to talk, you know I'm here. _

_Jules *heart*_ "

Alex smiles, making a mental note to himself to thank Julie later and give her a hug---hopefully today would be one of the days where that was possible---

He replays Julie's words in his head.

_ I know that things are tough right now, but writing has always made me feel better...maybe it can help you, too. _

Alex takes a deep breath, turning to the next empty page and grabbing a pen. It isn't long before he's pouring his feelings for Willie out onto the journal page. 

~

Later that day, Julie returns home from school. Luke and Reggie still aren't back from wherever they'd disappeared to earlier in the day, which means this is the perfect opportunity for Alex to thank Julie privately. 

As soon as she enters the studio, Alex is jumping up from his spot at the piano...rushing over to her and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

He is relieved when he doesn't fall through her.

Julie freezes in surprise, immediately wrapping her arms around Alex and returning the hug.

"Thank you." Alex whispers, resting his chin on top of her head.

Julie smiles, pulling away from the hug to look up at Alex, "You found my note."

Alex nods, a small smile appearing on his lips for the first time in nearly a month, "Yeah, I did."

Alex pulls her back into a shorter, more brief embrace before pulling away...shoving his hands into his jean-jacket pockets.

He turns to walk back over to the piano, sitting down on the bench and patting the spot next to him...gesturing for Julie to sit beside him.

"I, uh...I wrote something." Alex starts, and Julie's eyes widen.

"You mean like...you wrote a song?" She asks, voice excited.

Alex shrugs, nodding his head, "Yeah, well...I wrote some semblance of lyrics but...I would like it to become a song."

He slides the journal across the top of the piano towards her. Julie gives him a look asking for permission and Alex gestures for her to read it.

Julie grabs the journal im her hands and settles it in her lap, eyes scanning over the lyrics. Alex looks down at the keys of the piano, wringing his hands together nervously as he waits for Julie's reaction.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex slowly looks over at Julie, who's looking down at the journal with a frown, eyes welling up with tears.

She shifts her gaze up to meet Alex's eyes, "Alex...these lyrics are _beautiful_."

Alex lets out a breath of relief, "You think so?"

Julie nods, bringing a hand up to swipe across her eyes, "Yeah. I...I didn't know that you could write like this. I didn't know you wrote at _all_ , actually."

He shrugs, "I don't...not _really_. I really only write when i'm in a deep emotional place...that's when I get inspired."

She smiles sadly, "You wrote this about Willie, didn't you?"

Alex frowns at the mention of Willie's name, nodding his head, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Julie sets the journal down, turning to face Alex, "You've been sad for weeks now, and you're never like this when you spend time with him. I know that you haven't seen him or talked to him since the day of the Orpheum."

He shifts his gaze down to the piano, hitting one of the keys, "I'm _really_ worried about him, Jules. I can't stop thinking about Caleb hurting him...or _destroying_ him because of me, I-" he pauses, getting choked up.

Julie immediately reaches over to grab Alex's hands, "Hey...look at me." 

Alex looks up to meet Julie's eyes, "Alex...Willie helped you because he cares about you. You can't blame yourself for the choices he made. He knew the risks and he did it anyway...for _you_."

Alex frowns, letting out a sob. Julie immediately leans forward to pull Alex into an embrace. Alex melts into the embrace, crying into Julie's shoulder.

After a few minutes Alex's sobs subside into small hiccups, and Julie pulls away from the embrace to look at him, "Hey...don't count Willie out just yet, okay? He's strong, and he has _something_ to fight to get back to. He's going to come back to you, Alex." she reassures him.

Alex nods, swiping a hand across his eyes, "Okay. Okay yeah...you're right."

Julie offers him a small smile, "Now...what do you say we put a melody to your song? For Willie."

He laughs wetly, smiling, "Yeah...I'd like that. For Willie."

Julie grins, reaching up to grab Alex's journal and placing it on the piano's sheet music stand. 

"Let's start...shall we?" 

~

"So for this part...I was thinking we each sing a line of the verse as a sort of build up, and then you sing the final line...and you can put your own creative spin on it. Like maybe a vocal run." Julie suggests, pointing at the verse before the final chorus. 

Alex grins, nodding his head, "Yeah...I think that would be perfect."

Julie smiles, immediately penning the notes onto the lyric sheet.

"Okay...so I say Luke sings the first half of the first line, Reggie picks up the second half. I'll sing the second line and then the final line is all yours." Julie says, and Alex nods.

She jots down the notes, putting down the notebook and placing her fingers back down onto the keys, "Let's pick it up from there. I'll sing the guys' lines for now."

Julie does a countdown, immediately playing the melody...her fingers gliding across the keys effortlessly. She starts to sing...

_ For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart _

_ For when you're lonely and forget who you are... _

She glances over at Alex, nodding her head for him to jump in.

_ I'm missing half of me when we're apart  _

_ Now you know me, for your eyes only... _

Alex closes his eyes as he sings the lyrics that he'd already memorized by heart. 

Julie finishes off playing the melody of that section, smiling at Alex, "Alex...that was great. Your switch from your chest voice to falsetto really put the raw emotion into it."

Alex smiles, "Thanks."

"So...I'm thinking you get to choose the direction of this final chorus. What did you want to happen here?" Julie asks, resting the journal back in her lap.

Alex is silent for a few moments, "Well...I want this part to be the most impactful. So...maybe we all sing the chorus together. One person sings an echo of it, and we add in sparse harmonies..." he explains, gesturing to the different sections, "And then I sing the final part myself."

Julie nods, "That sounds great."

Alex smiles, "Julie, I..." he pauses, "Thank you...for this. Hearing one of my songs come to life for the first time is...amazing." 

"You don't have to thank me, Alex. You're my bestfriend. And...you're an _amazing_ songwriter." Julie says, smiling softly as she reaches over to squeeze his hand.

Alex squeezes her hand back, "Thanks, Jules. You're the best."

Julie smirks, "So I've been told." 

They both erupt into laughter, Alex feeling lighter than he had in weeks. 

"So...are you feeling better?" She asks, and Alex nods.

"Yeah, I am." 

Julie smiles, "Good."

"Should we run the song one more time before the guys get back? Just so that it's ready to show them." Julie asks, and Alex nods.

She places the nearly finished lyric sheets up on the music stand, settling her fingers on the opening chord of the song. Just as she's about to start playing, a whooshing sound followed by a flash of light appears in front of them...Luke and Reggie poofing into the studio.

Alex and Julie look up to see their two bandmates looking between the two of them with curious eyes.

"Hey Jules...Alex. You look like you're feeling better, man." Luke says, a smile on his face.

Alex smiles, glancing over at Julie, "Yeah, I am. Thanks to this girl right here."

Julie grins at him, knocking her shoulder into his. 

Luke and Reggie approach the piano, Reggie leaning against the opposite side facing them while Luke rounds the piano, leaning down in-between the pair and wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"So...what have you two been up to?" Luke asks, eyes scanning over the lyric sheets.

Julie glances over her shoulder at Luke, "Well...Alex actually wrote some lyrics, and I was helping him add a melody to it."

Luke's eyes widen, him turning to look at Alex, "Alex...you've been writing again? That's great. You mind if I..." he gestures to the sheet music.

Alex shakes his head, and Luke grabs the sheet music, rounding the piano to stand beside Reggie...who peers at the sheet music over his shoulder.

Luke furrows his eyebrows as he scans the lyrics, his face softening. He glances up at Alex over the sheet, giving him a knowing look.

"You wrote this about Willie?" Luke guesses, and Alex nods.

Luke smiles sadly, "Alex...this is _amazing_ , man. I didn't know you could write like this."

"That's what I said." Julie agrees.

Alex clears his throat, standing up from his spot next to Julie and rounding the piano...fidgeting his hands nervously.

"Me and Julie worked out a really great melody to it and I was wondering if..." he pauses, "maybe we could add it to our set-list?" he asks quietly, avoiding Luke's eyes.

Alex jumps when he feels Luke's hand rest on his shoulder, and he looks up at him with wide eyes, "Alex...of course we could add it to the set-list. It's great, and I think people should hear it."

Alex lets out a breath of relief, smiling at Luke.

"And this is actually _perfect_ timing because..." Luke pulls his hand back and drops it to his side, stepping back to address the entire group, "Reggie and I booked the band another major gig."

Julie jumps up from her seat, walking over to stand beside Alex, "You _did_?!"

Luke grins, nodding his head, "Yeah we did. We were walking around Hollywood trying to scout out new gig opportunities when we stumbled across this new museum that's having it's opening next week. And...they want a live band to perform."

Alex's eyes widen, "Wait...what museum?" he asks, voice shaking slightly.

_ It can't be. _

Luke and Reggie exchange a look, "I think it was the Santa Monica Museum of Contemporary Art." Reggie says, Luke nodding in confirmation.

Alex face immediately falls, memories flooding back into his mind---handholding and skateboarding and deep-conversations and screaming and beside him...the skater boy ghost that had crashed into his world and turned it onto its axis---

Luke furrows his eyebrows, "Alex...you okay?"

Alex shakes himself out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh...yeah. Yeah it's just..." he pauses, looking down, "That's the museum where Willie and I spent time together that one time."

Luke and Reggie exchange a knowing look, giving Alex a sympathetic look. Julie looks between the boys with a confused look, worried gaze settling back on Alex.

"Alex, I'm sorry man, we...we didn't know." Luke says apologetically.

Reggie nods, "Yeah...we wouldn't have booked the gig if we knew."

Luke steps forward, "We can cancel if-"

Alex shakes his head, " _No_!" he yells out.

All three of his bandmates jump in surprise at his sudden outburst.

He clears his throat, " _Sorry_ , uh...no. You don't have to cancel. I...I want to play the gig."

Luke frowns, "Alex, are you sure...because we don't have to-"

"I'm sure. Willie and I shared a lot of great memories there together, and...I think it would be a good place to debut this song, kind of as closure, y'know? Just incase he is..." His voice cracks.

Julie walks closer to Alex, resting a hand on his arm and squeezing it reassuringly.

Luke nods, "Okay. And Alex...we don't know for sure yet that Caleb did anything to Willie. He just might not be able to get away right now."

Reggie nods, "Yeah. Don't think the worst. I mean...Willie is _crazy_ about you. There's no way that he'd go down against Caleb without a fight." 

"The most important thing you can do right now is what Willie would want you to do...he'd want you to be strong for him, and to believe that he cares about you enough to fight to come back to you." Julie says, the boys all nodding in agreement.

"I know you're still going to worry, Alex...and that's okay. But...we're here, okay? We're your family, and we're here with you. And Willie will be here soon, too." Luke adds, walking towards him.

Alex smiles, "Thanks, you guys. Really..."

Reggie grins, "Group hug?"

Everyone chimes in, agreeing excitedly. They all walk towards eachother, wrapping their arms tightly around eachother. 

Alex pulls away from the group embrace, looking at his three bestfriends, and for the first time in over a month...he finally believed that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay...let's hear Alex's song and see what we're working with." Luke says, clapping his hands together.

He turns to look at Alex, "So...what do you want Reg and I to play for your song?"

"Reg can stay on bass and I was thinking acoustic for you. I'm going to be on kit in the beginning." Alex explains.

Luke nods, walking over to grab his acoustic guitar from the corner of the studio. Reggie picks up his bass, settling down on top of his amp. 

Alex walks over to his kit, sitting down and grabbing his sticks.

"Alright...Julie and I will play through it one time and you and Reg can experiment with your parts. And then we'll figure out who sings which verses." 

Luke and Reggie nod their heads.

Alex looks over at Julie, nodding his head, "1, 2, 3, 4..." he counts slowly, Julie immediately playing the introduction to the melody.

~

The next week passes by in the blink of an eye, and before Alex knows it...it's the museum's opening night, and the band is in the garage doing the final preparations for their performance.

The more that the band practiced Alex's song, the more confident he felt about the performance going well. But now that the night was finally here...Alex was a bundle of nerves and anxiety.

Apart from being nervous about performing his own self-written song for the first time, Alex was the most nervous about returning to the museum where he and Willie had bonded for the first time just a month prior.

He wasn't sure how he would feel once he was there, or even if the energy would still feel the same way with artwork and lifers surrounding him as it did when it was just him and Willie...existing in their own world.

_ Alex needed this performance to go well, if not for him...for Willie.  _

Alex is snapped out of his thoughts by Julie's voice, which appears as she enters the garage.

She's wearing one of the dresses that Alex recognizes as one of her mother's---she'd shown him the chest box of her mother's things one day when they were bonding one-on-one---and he smiles upon seeing her. She looks vibrant and beautiful like she always does.

She looks at each of the boys, who are also dressed nicely, and smiles, "You all cleaned up nice tonight."

Luke grins at her as he approaches her, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Julie blushes, averting her gaze to the ground shyly.

Alex walks over to stand beside Luke, Reggie following behind, "That's your mom's dress, right Jules? It looks great on you."

Julie beams at Alex, "Thanks, Alex. Yeah, it is...it was one of her favorites. She dubbed this one the _good luck charm_ so...I thought it was appropriate for the occasion."

"Alright...band circle." Luke announces, closing the distance between the group. They all reach out to interlock their hands together.

Luke smiles, "Alright you guys...this is our first major gig after the Orpheum, so this is a big deal. We could get noticed tonight by record execs, so we need to kill it tonight. But...that's not the only reason we need to kill this performance."

He glances over at Alex, "We need to kill this performance for _our_ friend, Willie, too..." he pauses, squeezing Alex's hand, "Alex, you wrote an amazing song, and I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say you need to give yourself more credit."

Alex flushes, smiling shyly at the ground before looking around at his friends.

"Do you want to add anything?" Luke asks softly,

Alex nods, "Yeah. You guys...I just want to say thank you for not taking my rough patch personally, for being here for me and for helping me bring this song to life. I don't think I would've made it through this last month without you all. And...I love you guys."

Reggie sniffles, swiping his arm across his eyes, "Man...you're going to make me cry. I love you."

"I love all of you, but let's not cry, okay? Tonight is going to be a happy night. Hands in...for Willie on three." Julie announces, holding out her hand.

  
The boys all pile their hands on top of hers, "1, 2, 3...for Willie!" they all yell out, bringing themselves together for one final group hug.

They all pull apart when they hear Julie's dad honk his car horn, "Okay, I'll see you guys there."

She shoots them all a smile, turning around to exit the studio. Luke turns to look at Alex, walking over to him and grabbing his shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asks softly, concerned look on his face.

Alex nods, "Yeah. I am."

"Okay." Luke says, "We should go and set up our equipment."

Alex and Reggie nod in agreement, all poofing out of the studio and into the museum...which is bustling with lifers dressed to the nines and mingling.

Alex lets out a breath, looking around with wide eyes at the museum now decorated with colorful art of all mediums. It is a stark contrast to the museum that he and Willie had screamed in just a month prior.

_ Honestly, Alex thought that the museum had more energy, more electric, when it was just the two of them. _

"Woah..." He breathes out. 

Luke wraps an arm around Alex's shoulder to ground him, and Alex sends him a silent, yet appreciative look at the gesture.

Reggie nudges the two of them, gesturing to where Julie was standing near the stage just a short distance away.

Luke keeps his arm around Alex, tightening his grip as he guides them towards Julie, who's talking to the host of the event.

_ It was all going to be okay. Alex was going to perform this song with his bestfriends, his family...in honor of the skater boy ghost that had stolen his heart, and it was going to be great. _

~

** WILLIE POV: **

It had been over a month since Willie had left the Hollywood Ghost Club...his last time being outside the walls of the hotel---more like a prison, now---was when he'd helped Alex and his friends secure their gig at the Orpheum.

Alex...the anxious ghost boy that had crashed into his afterlife and turned it upside down. The ghost boy that had finally made eternity seem worth it. The ghost boy that had stolen his heart.

The ghost boy that completed his unfinished business and crossed over, leaving an Alex-shaped hole in Willie's phantom heart.

Willie spent the month following that night replaying his last interaction with Alex over-and-over in his head. He wished that he'd done more, said more...to show Alex how much he meant to him.

_ He just hoped that he had made his feelings clear enough in the short time that they'd spent together. _

Willie constantly replayed their last moments together, their first-and-last hug---eternity really was a cruel thing---wishing that he had more time for more firsts with Alex.

After leaving the boys behind at the Orpheum that morning, Willie decided that he had to lay low and under Caleb's radar.

If Caleb found out that Willie had gone behind his back again, and helped the boys to escape him, he would have undoubtedly destroyed him.

Of course, news travels fast around the Hollywood Ghost Club, and with Caleb having ghost-spies as his eyes-and-ears everywhere, it was no surprise when he caught wind of the boys' pending performance at the Orpheum.

Willie was relieved to find out that the boys had secured their gig, but terrified about Caleb's reaction. Much to his relief, Caleb hadn't suspected Willie's involvement at all.

_ Honestly, he thought Caleb was more observant than that. It was actually pretty funny. _

That night, Willie planned on sneaking out to catch their performance at the Orpheum, but Caleb had other plans. He'd trapped Willie in one of the hotel rooms, guarding it...and Willie knew that wasn't a good sign.

A few agonizing hours went by before Willie was finally let back out. He'd heard through the grapevine of the other ghosts that Caleb had brought Alex's band to perform, but that they'd escaped.

Caleb had kidnapped Alex and his friends against their will, and nearly stopped them from completing their unfinished business---well, now it made sense why Caleb locked him away, because Willie would have risked it all to help them escape again---

Willie found himself overwhelmed with concern for Alex. He didn't know whether or not the boys made it to the Orpheum in time to perform before Caleb's jolts destroyed them.

It was _torture_...not knowing whether or not Alex had a peaceful crossover or suffered. The thought of Alex suffering destroyed Willie more than any jolt Caleb could ever hit him with, or even death by traffic-accident.

In the weeks following that night, things only began to get stranger, and more torturous at the Hollywood Ghost Club. 

The ghosts were no longer allowed to leave the club for any reason without permission from Caleb, who had become unusually MIA.

_ Willie knew that he was up to no good, although he was unsure of what exactly Caleb was plotting. _

Finally on this night, after a month, Caleb lifted the lockdown off of the club, allowing the ghosts to now come-and-go as they pleased.

Willie immediately jumped at the opportunity to escape, grabbing his skateboard and poofing out onto the streets of Hollywood.

It was bittersweet to be able to finally leave the club. On the one hand, Willie was happy to have his freedom back, but on the other hand it pained him because he wanted nothing more than to see Alex.

Alex crossed over. He was gone forever, and Willie could no longer spend time with him, see him, talk to him for hours about anything-and-everything.

_ He was gone. _

Willie hadn't had much time to truly grieve the loss of Alex, and figured that his newfound freedom was the perfect opportunity to relive his best moments with Alex.

He decides that the best place to remember Alex is the place that had started it all for them...the Santa Monica Museum of Contemporary Art.

Willie smiles at the memories that flood back into his mind---Alex's anxiousness over breaking-and-entering as a ghost, how adorable Alex looked when he attempted to lift the cement bench...his lips parted, face in intense concentration and hair falling softly over his eyes, Alex looking all flustered at Willie's flirting, and him coming out of his shell when they'd screamed together---

_ There is no better place for Willie to think about Alex than the museum, and so he poofs right outside of it. _

Willie furrows his eyebrows when he sees the inside of the museum now completely full of art, and lifers. 

He reads the sign on the door.

" _The Santa Monica Museum of Contemporary Art: Opening Night._ "

Had he really been gone so long, that the museum he and Alex had spent time together in was now open? Had Alex really been gone for that long? 

Willie immediately walks through the door, making his way through the crowd. He walks into the familiar large-open space, eyes widening as he takes in the scene.

There's art of all mediums covering the space, lifers mingling and chatting...and in the center of the space, a large stage.

Willie decides to stay at the opening night, which will atleast keep the positive energy of his experiences with Alex here alive.

He strolls around, passing through lifers as he glances at the different pieces of art. A short time later, he hears a voice coming from the stage...immediately passing the crowd and leaning against a wall near the stage. 

A lifer, who he assumes is the host of the opening night, taps the microphone, "Hello, everyone...and welcome to the Santa Monica Museum of Contemporary Art. We appreciate you all being here. Tonight we have a lot of surprises in store for you, but first...we're going to kick off the evening with a special musical performance."

She clears her throat, "Okay...here to perform for you all tonight is a new up-and-coming band. Everyone please help me in welcoming, our local hologram band...Julie and The Phantoms!"

The crowd erupts into applause, all cheering as the host exits the stage, a younger lifer girl walking onto the stage.

Willie furrows his eyebrows at the familiar name, eyes darting around.

_ Julie...that can't be... _

Willie watches as the girl sits down at the piano, adjusting her microphone, "Hi everyone.  We're so happy to be here to perform for you all."

Did she just say _we_? 

She pauses, "This museum means a lot to one of my closest friends. My friend wrote a special song in honor of that, of _someone_ who made this place special for him...and we are going to perform it for you all tonight. I hope you enjoy." 

Willie feels the phantom feeling of his heart racing in his chest. 

_That is undoubtedly Julie, the lifer that had been a part of Alex's band. But...why was she talking as if they were all still around._

They couldn't still be existing...there was no way. Either they had completed their unfinished business in time and crossed over, or had been destroyed by Caleb's jolts. 

Before Willie can think too far into it, Julie settles her fingers onto the piano keys, taking a breath before playing the beginnings of a beautiful melody, which reverberates off of the walls of the museum.

Willie watches in anticipation, his leg bouncing nervously.

There's a whoosing sound on the stage, followed by a flash of light that lights up the entire room. 

Willie's eyes widen when Alex appears on the stage. He does a double-take, blinking to try and see if he was imagining things.

_ He wasn't...it was Alex. He was here, actually here...in front of Willie. _

Willie let out a relieved breath that he didn't need in the first place but that he didn't know he'd been holding for nearly a month. 

He watches as Alex leans in towards his microphone, singing the opening lyrics of the song.

_ If I could fly, I'd be bringing you right back to me _

_ I think I might have given up everything, if you asked me to... _

Willie watches in awe as Alex sings. He has such a beautiful singing voice...so raw and soft and full-of-emotion. 

Julie glances over at Alex, locking eyes with him as she starts singing the next line. Willie can see the way Alex's eyes light up when he looks at Julie, and can instantly tell that they are close.

He's glad that Alex has had someone there for him the last month, which he knows Alex has undoubtedly spent worried sick about him.

_ Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down _

_ Right now I'm completely defenseless... _

There's another flash of light, and Alex's two other bandmates, Luke and Reggie, appear on the stage...playing their guitars and jumping in as the group all sings the chorus.

_ For your eyes only, I showed you my heart  _

_ For when you're lonely and forget who you are _

_ I'm missing half of me when we're apart _

_ Now you know me, for your eyes only... _

_ For your eyes only... _

Alex begins to play a soft beat on his drums, and Willie is once again blown away by Alex's talent. He hadn't seen Alex perform before, but isn't really surprised that Alex is amazingly gifted at music.

He looks completely comfortable and in-his-element up on stage, like he's meant to be up there, and Willie finds himself smiling.

Reggie steps up to his microphone, singing the next verse.

_ I've got scars even though they can't always be seen... _

He fades out, allowing Alex to sing by himself. This time, Willie finds himself completely entranced by the raw emotion in Alex's voice.

_ And pain got hard, but you were here and I didn't feel a thing... _

Luke strums his acoustic guitar as he walks over to sit beside Julie on the piano bench, leaning in to sing with her in harmony.

_ Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down _

_ Right now I'm completely defenseless... _

The rest of the group jumps in, harmonizing the chorus. Willie is completely lost for words at how amazing Alex's band is. Their voices mesh together so well, and the connection and love between all of the members is so strong, so energetic, and you can feel it.

_ For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart _

_ For when you're lonely and forget who you are _

_ I'm missing half of me when we're apart _

_ Now you know me, for your eyes only _

_ For your eyes only... _

Alex stands up from behind the drumkit, grabbing his microphone and stepping down from his platform, walking towards the front of the stage as he sings...the band all echoing him.

_ I can feel your heart inside of mine, I feel it, I feel it... _

_ I've been going out of my mind, I feel it, I feel it... _

_ Feel like I'm just losing time, and I... _

It takes Willie a moment to realize that Alex has noticed his presence, his wide eyes locked right on Willie. Willie can't tear his eyes away, can't poof out or run away...he's frozen in his spot.

_ And I hope that you'll come back to me... _

Alex sings, eyes still locked on Willie's.

Willie's eyes well up with tears when he realizes that Alex was singing to him. He'd written this song about him.

And, God...Willie was in love with him. The realization was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time. Willie knew that this thing between them was practically forbidden, given Caleb's still secure hold on his soul, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_ Alex was still here, and Willie would take this second chance for them to tell him how he feels, Caleb-and-his-consequences-be-damned. _

Willie pushes himself off of the wall, walking through the lifers as he makes his way closer to the stage.

_ For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart _

Luke and Reggie notice Willie's presence, exchanging a look and smiling as they sing their split line.

_ For when you're lonely and forget who you are... _

They glance over at Julie, who's looking in Willie's direction with wide eyes as she sings her line. They look at eachother again...this time in confusion.

_ Julie can see Willie?  _

Alex is completely unaware of the scene unfolding behind him, his teary eyes still locked on Willie's as he sings.

_ I'm missing half for me when we're apart  _

_ Now you know me, for your eyes only... _

The group all jump in, singing the last chorus in perfect harmony.

_ For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart  _

_ For when you're lonely and forget who you are _

_ I'm missing half for me when we're apart _

_ Now you know me, for your eyes only _

_ For your eyes only... _

Alex takes a step forward on the stage.

_ For your eyes only... _

Julie plays the final chord of the song, which echoes through the museum. It is so silent that you can hear a pin drop. Everyone is clearly affected the same way by the performance.

The crowd erupts into applause, the band all joining Alex at the front of the stage...bowing before they disappear from sight.

Willie furrows his eyebrows, eyes immediately darting around for any sign of Alex. 

"Willie..." Alex's voice sounds from behind him.

Willie spins around, eyes widening when they land on Alex.

_ Alex really is here, right in front of him. _

"Alex..." Willie breathes out, taking a step forward, "You're here...you're _actually_ here."

Alex nods, "Yeah, I am."

Willie blinks at him, "But...how? I thought that you-"

"Our show at the Orpheum wasn't our unfinished business. We didn't crossover, well... _obviously_." He explains, and Willie frowns.

"But how are you _here_? Caleb's jolts would've destroyed you by now." Willie says, his voice cracking with emotion.

_ The thought of Alex enduring another slow-and-agonizingly-painful second death is too painful to think about. _

Alex shrugs, "I don't know how to explain it but...the night after our performance, Julie said she loved us and...we were suddenly able to hug her. And when we did...Caleb's marks just...disappeared."

He rolls up his sleeve, showing his now clear wrist to Willie.

Willie gasps, walking forward to grab Alex's wrist...running his fingers along it.

"So you aren't hurting? You're... _free_?" Willie asks, looking up to meet Alex's eyes.

He nods, "Yeah, I'm free."

Alex takes a step forward, "Willie, are _you_ okay?" he asks, eyeing him up-and-down as he looks for injuries.

Willie can see by the look in Alex's eyes, the concern in his voice, that he'd been worried out of his mind for Willie's well-being over the last month.

Willie sighs, "Caleb didn't destroy me for my betrayal yet so...I'd say I'm okay." he informs him, laughing to try and make light of the situation.

Alex flinches at Willie's words, his lips turning downward. Willie immediately sobers up, face turning serious.

"Alex, look...I'm _so_ sorry for not finding you sooner. Caleb had the entire club on lockdown, and there was no way that I could escape, but I hope you know that I never stopped thinking about you...I was doing everything in my power to break free, and-" Willie is cut off when Alex closes the distance between them, tackling him into a hug.

Willie stumbles back, immediately wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders and tucking his head into his neck.

"I never stopped thinking about you either, Willie. _Never_..." Alex whispers, tucking his head into Willie's neck as he tightens the hug.

"God...I was _so_ worried. I kept thinking that Caleb would hurt you, or destroy you, and that I'd never see you again, I-" His voice breaks.

Willie pulls away from the embrace, looking up into Alex's teary eyes and resting a hand against his cheek, "Alex...I would _always_ fight to come back to you."

Alex gasps at Willie's confession, eyes darting down to look at his lips before looking back into his eyes.

He immediately closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Willie makes a surprised noise, pulling Alex closer as he deepens the kiss.

They pull away after a few seconds, foreheads resting together. 

"God, Willie...I think I love you." Alex confesses.

Willie pulls back to look at Alex, eyes darting between his, "I...I think I love you, too."

Alex reaches up to tuck a stray hair behind Willie's ear...his hand resting against Willie's cheek. He leans down, connecting their lips together again.

Willie pulls back, hissing in pain when he feels a burning sensation on his wrist. He rolls up his sleeve, eyebrows furrowing when he sees his soul-owning mark vanishing.

He glances up at Alex with wide eyes, "My soul, it's...it's _free_."

Alex's eyes widen, "You're _free_?"

Willie nods slowly, a small smile growing on his lips, "I'm free. You...you set me free, Alex." 

"But...how?" He asks, and Willie can see that Alex is overthinking the situation...can practically see the wheels churning in his mind.

He reaches out to grab his hand, interlocking their fingers together and squeezing it to ground him. Alex smiles appreciatively.

"I don't know for sure but...judging by what happened to you and your friends and now _this_ , I think the key to escaping Caleb's curse is love." 

He smiles, looking up at Alex, "You really do love me."

Alex nods, "Yeah...yeah I do."

Willie immediately collapses into Alex's embrace again, Alex's arms tightening around him.

Alex pulls away from the hug, "Did you want to go outside? It's a little too crowded in here for my liking."

Willie laughs, "Yeah, I'll agree with that. This museum was much better when it was just the two of us."

Alex smiles, interlocking their hands together again and poofing them outside. He stumbles back in surprise when he's met by the sight of his three bandmates, all smiling at the pair.

"Well, well, _well_...look who's back." Luke says with a smirk, walking forward to bring Willie into a bro hug. Reggie follows suit.

Luke smiles, "I told Alex that you would come back. Are you doing okay, man?"

_ Alex smiles at his friends' concern for Willie. _

Willie nods, "Yeah. Caleb has been holding us prisoner at the club for the last month, but...he hasn't hurt me for helping you all escape. And...I don't think I have to worry about that anymore."

Luke and Reggie exchange a look, "What?" they ask.

"My soul-keeping mark...it's gone. I'm free from Caleb's control." Willie explains.

Luke gives Alex a knowing look, while Reggie looks between the two in confusion.

"But... _how_?" he asks.

Willie turns to look at Alex, smiling fondly at him, "It turns out that...love is the key to breaking the curse."

Alex looks down at Willie, grinning at him.

"Alright...I'm still not entirely sure what's going on in this ghostly-universe of yours but...move so I can meet Willie." Julie says, pushing her way in-between Luke and Reggie.

She smiles brightly at him, "Hey, I'm Julie. It's great to finally meet you...I've heard _so_ much about you."

Willie smiles, "It's nice to finally meet the lifer who indirectly brought Alex into my afterlife. Thanks for that...by the way."

"I'm not sure how I did it, but I'm glad that I did." She says, beaming as she looks at her three bestfriends.

Reggie clears his throat, "So, uh...can we have a group hug now that the whole family is here?"

Luke shoots him a hesitant look, "I don't know, man. We don't know if Julie can touch Willie or not."

"Let's find out." Julie says, offering her hand to Willie.

Willie hesitates for a moment before bringing his hand towards hers, gasping when their hands touch. 

"Woah...that's so weird." Willie breathes out.

Reggie grins, "Group hug!" He yells excitedly.

The group all form a tight circle, wrapping their arms around eachother.

_ Willie smiles softly as he looks around at all of the people around him. He'd never had the best family life when he was alive, and didn't have many friends in his life or afterlife.  _

_ And now, he had a found-family with Alex and their friends. _


End file.
